Teams
These are the lists of the competing teams of the professional Anti-Gravity Racing competitions by the chronological order. Anti-Gravity Racing Championship (Wipeout 2048) The Anti-Gravity Racing Championship (ARGC) was held in 2048. It was the first official season of anti-gravity racing and the precursor to the F3600 Racing League. There were five teams in this series: the four original teams and the precursor team to Piranha, Pir-Hana. The ARGC roster consisted of: *Federal European Industrial Science and Research **Sophia de la Rente **Paul Jackson **Ami Nakajima *Anti-Gravity Systems **John Dekka **Daniel Chang **Nana-san *Qirex Industries **Arian Tetsuo **Kel Solaar **Kurlov *Auricom Research Industries **Arial Tetsuo **Anastasia Cherovoski **BJ *Pir-Hana F3600 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout) Set in the year 2052, this was the first season to introduce players to the frantic and exciting world of anti-gravity racing, in this League there were only four racing teams (Pir-Hana did not return), and each team had two pilots for players to choose from. The F3600 AG Racing League roster consisted of: *Anti-Gravity Systems **John Dekka (United States) **Daniel Chang (China) *Auricom Research Industries **Arial Tetsuo (Japan) **Anastasia Cherovoski (unknown) *Qirex Industries **Kel Solaar (Russia) **Arian Tetsuo (Japan) *Federal European Industrial Science and Research **Sophia de la Rente (France) **Paul Jackson (England) F5000 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout 2097/XL/''64) In the year 2097, the original four teams returned, with 3 pilots per team. After the introduction of the new Phantom racing class, a new team - Piranha Advancements - emerged towards the latter stages of the league with experimental craft, and proved a force to be reckoned with for both the opposition and the pilots controlling their own crafts. By 2098, Piranha had become fully integrated into the league system. The F5000 AG Racing League roster consisted of: *Federal European Industrial Science and Research *Anti-Gravity Systems *Auricom Research Industries *Qirex Research & Development *Piranha Advancements F7200 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout 3/SE) Three more teams are featured in the league of 2116, giving a total of 8. Each team had 3 pilots again, however not all teams were present on track, limiting the number of crafts to 12 on track at any time. The three new teams are Goteki 45, an AG Racing team based in the artificial island of Makana; Assegai Developments of the United African Nations; and Project Icaras from Great Britain. The F7200 AG Racing League roster consisted of: *Federal European Industrial Science and Research *Goteki 45 *Auricom Research Industries *Piranha Advancements *Qirex Research & Development *Anti-Gravity Systems *Assegai Developments *Project Icaras F9000 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout Fusion) The F9000 AG Racing League consisted of 8 teams. There were two pilots for each team, making a 16-ship grid. Out of the teams of F9000, only three of them returned from the previous League, while the other five were new and three of them made their only full-time appearance in the League. The F9000 AG Racing League roster consisted of: *Federal European Industrial Science and Research **Daniel Johnson (England) **Carlos Beneto (Brazil) *Van-Über Racing Developments **Songen Grey (United States) **Nami Mishima (Japan) *G-Tech Systems **Roberto Sergio (Italy) **Naomi Turner (England) *Auricom Research Industries **Pascale Rouser (Germany) **Franco Gonzalez (Spain) *EG-R Technologies **Paul Cheung (unknown) **Alex Reece (unknown) *Tigron Enterprises **Omarr Khumala (South Africa) **Sveta Kirovoski (Russia) *Xios International **Natasha Belmondo (France) **Zala Wollf (Austria) *Piranha Advancements **Myima Tsarong (Tibet) **Jann Schlaudecker (Germany) FX300 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout Pure) The FX300 AG Racing League started its inaugural season in 2197 in Makana, an artificial island in the Pacific Ocean. There were two new teams introduced. They are Harimau International, a humanitarian organization; and Triakis Industries, a multinational arms-manufacturing conglomerate. The FX300 AG Racing League roster consisted of: *Federal European Industrial Science and Research *Auricom Research Industries *Qirex Research & Development *Anti-Gravity Systems *Piranha Advancements *Assegai Developments *Triakis Industries *Harimau International *Tigron Enterprises *Van-Über Racing Developments *Goteki 45 *Project Icaras FX350/FX400 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout HD/''Wipeout Pulse) The FX350 Anti-Gravity Racing League was held in 2206 and FX400 Anti-Gravity Racing League began in 2207. There were two new teams introduced in the League. They are EG-X Technologies, a merger between two F9000 teams EG-R and Xios; and Mirage, the racing arm of the Mirage Anti-Gravity Excellence Centre (MAGEC) of the United Arab Emirates. The FX350/FX400 AG Racing League roster consisted of: *Federal European Industrial Science and Research *Anti-Gravity Systems *Assegai Developments *EG-X Technologies *Goteki 45 *Piranha Advancements *Qirex Research & Development *Triakis Industries *Auricom Research Industries *Harimau International *Project Icaras *Mirage Category:Teams